Nightmares & Daydreams
by Lidia Aka
Summary: El tiempo no es más que un sueño, lo que ha pasado se queda ahí, pero también en la memoria. El problema es cuando el pasado es lo único en lo que puedes pensar. Disclaimer, los personajes pertenecen a Koji Oji. El contexto a DreamWorks.
1. Chapter 1

_-¡Corre!_

_-¡Sabes que no puedo!_

_-Entonces, ¡vuela!_

Una habitación es su entorno, un par de camas gemelas se alinean paralelamente contra las paredes, una lámpara dibuja danzantes estrellas alrededor, pero no es la única fuente de luz.

Un pequeño riachuelo de arena brillante se desliza bajo la cornisa, baila grácilmente sobre los estantes y los juguetes y finalmente se enreda en los cabellos de los dos durmientes niños, cambiando, convirtiéndose en pequeñas figuras que hacen sonreír en sueños.

Porque el plasmar lo que los demás anhelan ver, lo que sus corazones más desean, es su trabajo. Flota sobre las ciudades, silencioso sin dejar, nada más que luz a su paso, él mismo pasea sobre os tejados, se sienta en las copas de los árboles, viendo el resultado de su dedicación.

Los sonidos de la noche lo rodean, el corretear de animalillos en el parque, las tazas de café de padres agotados chocando con los platitos que las sostienen, alguna melodía perdida entre los blancos cabellos de un par de abuelos que danzan para cerrar su día. Disfruta cada cosa con infinita felicidad, porque el mundo es tan hermoso que puede dejar ciego, tan enorme que podrías perderte en él, tan perfecto que nadie lo nota.

Pasa las horas escuchando, nada puede romper el silencio a su alrededor, silencio que tiene todos los sonidos habidos y por haber, silencio que él mismo ha sabido cuidar, silenciándose a sí mismo, no arrepintiéndose de nada.

Un llanto llama su atención, apenas son sollozos, pero puede escucharlo, se levanta y se dirige a donde proviene aquel triste sonido.

Varias cuadras más allá, un gran edificio de ladrillo brilla con el resultado de su poder. Un orfanato.

Sus hilos de magia se internan por cada resquicio que encuentran enredándose en cabellos tiernos y en nudos irremediables. Pero su meta no está en los danzantes árboles de un prado lleno de flores, ni en el inmenso mar profanado por un barco renacentista en busca de aventura, está en aquel remolino dorado que mueve las sábanas. Ese niño, llorando en la realidad, no tiene otra cosa en la cabeza más que la duda de si alguna vez va a sentirse querido.

Su representación de arena, un poco oscurecida por el miedo, está encogida de tristeza, viendo como quienes alguna vez dijeron amarlo se alejaban de él. Makoto negó con la cabeza, gentilmente creó un pequeño cachorro, torpe e inocente y lentamente y sin molestar al cuerpo real del niño, lo soltó cerca de su pequeña representación.

El cachorro corrió hacia él, tropezándose con sus propias patas y chocando contra su espalda. Girando un poco la cabeza, el pequeño vio al cachorro, quien en un intento de jugar y animarlo, volvió a tropezarse, recuperándose rápidamente y comenzando a perseguir su cola.

El cuerpo real ya no lloraba.

La figura de arena acarició la cabeza del cachorro e instantáneamente volvió a brillar dorada, sin miedo ni tristeza.

Mako sonrió por ver la alegría que había llevado y tapó correctamente al chico, sacudió un poco su cabello y salió con el mismo silencio con el que entró.

Voló de nuevo sobre la ciudad, creando más sueños perfectos, esos sueños que podían hacer a millones de niños felices, moldeando con sus propias manos el mundo en el que ellos quisieran habitar, borrando momentáneamente la tristeza, el miedo y la soledad.

Se recostó en el aire y volvió a apreciar el silencio que lo rodeaba. Jugó con un par de golondrinas que volaban por ahí, miró y platicó silenciosamente con la luna, recorrió la ciudad de norte a sur y de regreso, cuidando que sus riachuelos de sueños no se perdieran de alguna manera, que llegaran a donde debían llegar y alegraran lo que quedaba de la noche.

A lo lejos miró el amanecer, aclarando el cielo nocturno, dando nuevos matices a las estrellas, despertando sin querer a aquellos que olvidaron cerrar las ventanas, jugando a ver quién hace ver a las flores más bonitas en contra del rocío, colándose por cada poro de aquellas personas de la mañana que salen a tomar un poco del aire fresco.

Makoto da un par de vueltas a la ciudad, recogiendo con cuidado cada sueño, dándole un final, y en el caso de no verles fin, ponerles pausa y prometer una continuación. Todos los sueños volvieron a él, los sintió en su propio ser.

Se sacudió para despejarse y emprendió el vuelo hacia donde el sol se ocultaba, donde el cansancio atacaba y el soñar se esperaba.

Su travesía duraba lo que un suspiro de niño, pero para él, el tiempo no existía, cruzar la gigantesca masa azul podía ser tan rápido como un latido o tan lento como un despertar. Sentir el viento en su rostro es lo que más le agradaba.

Llegó al otro continente, se ubicó y comenzó a trabajar su arena, a crearla.

Un batir de alas le causó una sonrisa, dejó fluir los riachuelos dorados y buscó el origen de aquel singular sonido. Unas manzanas más allá, un rayo rojizo se movía entre los hogares mientras que pequeñas motas se internaban en ellas y segundos después, con un tintineo, regresaban con su líder.

Se acercó a una ventana y observó el interior, una pequeña hada, del tamaño de un puño, ingresaba difícilmente debajo de una almohada –y una columna de peluches- para resurgir con un diminuto diente, dejando tras de sí una moneda. El hada lo miró a través del cristal, le sonrió y salió a su encuentro. Voló al rededor de su cabeza, sin dejar de emitir el incesante tintineo. Mako rio en silencio ante la efusividad del pequeño.

-Esto debería ser en silencio, Momo.

Ambos miraron hacia donde venía la voz y le dieron la bienvenida al hada de los dientes. Un muchacho de cabellos y plumaje rojizo-dorado, con una singular dentadura y una mirada divertida.

-Makoto, buena noche.

El aludido asintió, saludando.

-Momo, Número 5, dos calles al sur, molar izquierdo.

El pequeño ser chilló de alegría y desapareció revoloteando.

-Es nuevo… una década y no ha perdido el entusiasmo.

Makoto sonrió, sabía lo que era empezar como guardián, él tampoco había perdido la alegría.

-Oye, ¿te sientes bien?

Un signo de interrogación apareció sobre los dorados cabellos.

-Bueno, es que… tus dientes, el cilindro ha estado extraño.

El chico hada se veía realmente preocupado. Makoto sonrió y negó con la cabeza, le restó importancia con un gesto y elevó los dos pulgares, creando otros tres pares de manos con el mismo gesto. Rin solo sonrió, aun preocupado.

-Bueno, te dejo, poco personal y una feria deportiva – se masajeó las sienes – cuídate.

El reflejo de la luz creó en el plumaje del chico una gama de dorados y rojos que Makoto quiso poder crear con su arena.

En un callejón, sumido en la oscuridad, una sombra se deslizaba. Arena negra rodeaba su mano extendida, en la cual tenía una esquirla blanca, un diente.


	2. Chapter 2

_-¡Sousuke!_

_-¡Dame la mano!_

_-¡No alcanzo!_

_-¡Solo un poco!… más…_

Copos caían del oscuro cielo, danzaban entre ellos y parecían crear hermosas figuras. Nadie parecía apreciarlas, solo aquellas mentes que todo encuentran hermoso.

Los niños jugaban en el parque, un día nevado sacaba a todos de sus casas, los hacía saltar de alegría y buscar nuevas formas de divertirse. Colinas creadas por la caída de los copos eran superadas por niños montando en trineo, lanzándose bolas de nieve o construyendo cualquier cosa con ella, a él le importaba poco.

Sobrevuela la ciudad, dirigiéndose hacia el otro parque, ahí no hay niños, hay personas, las pocas que disfrutan un día así. Una joven pareja juega gastándose bromas con l nieve, lanzando puños, empujándose sobre los colchones e incluso metiendo nieve en la ropa entre ellos, eso si logra hacerlo sonreír.

Pocos son las personas que aprovechan un día nevado, pocos son los que hacen tonterías con nombre, "nadar" en la nieve con casi nada de ropa, crear esculturas deformes pero con sentimiento o simplemente salir a enfriarse la nariz. Aquellas personas podían verlo, solo esas.

Los demás guardianes eran conocidos y muchos creían en ellos, pero Haruka era especial, solo podían verlo aquellos que apreciaban el frío.

A lo lejos escuchó un grito de victoria, veloz con el viento, llegó al primer parque, en los minutos que se había ido, el lugar había sido convertido en un campo de batalla completo, trincheras improvisadas se asentaban a ambos laterales, "cuerpos" de "soldados" se encontraban inertes sobre la blanca superficie.

-¡Guerreros al ataque!

Inmediatamente, bolas infinitas -gracias a él- comenzaron a surcar el espacio entre ambas trincheras, impactando en la cabeza, el pecho y las piernas de los niños, quienes gritaban que tenían vidas extras gracias a un esfuerzo realizado con anterioridad.

Aún siendo el creador de tales jugarretas, él también siente la necesidad de divertirse, toma una bola de nieve entre sus dedos, de la misma temperatura que la blanda sustancia, le sopla suavemente, como un susurro y prestas estas acciones, la laza, pegándole fuertemente a uno de los niños.

Aturdido, el niño se pone de pie y ante la mirada de todos un brillo divertido adorna sus pupilas. Un grito de guerra sobresale del barullo y comienza una masacre con bolas de nieve. La pelea, que se había mantenido alejada del centro del parque, se fue expandiendo, ocupando territorios prohibidos y valles vedados a los guerreros de la región.

Una bola perdida, brillante cual estrella fugaz, fue a parar hasta la nuca de la más grande de ellos, quien se encontraba armando un muñeco de nieve. el tiempo pareció detenerse, pero después de unos segundos de defensa por parte de la chica, el brillo apareció en sus ojos, haciendo que se uniera a todos en el juego.

Eso era lo que Haruka buscaba y le fue asignado, que a pesar del frío y de las inconveniencias que este acarreaba, la felicidad fuera constante y existente, que no hubiera persona incapaz de jugar aunque sea un poco con aquel refrescante estado.

El brillo escarlata de un trineo llamó su atención, una niña lo sostenía como escudo y corría hacia la trinchera que había armado junto a sus amigos. Un chasquido, un vientecito suave y la niña se encuentra deslizándose a toda velocidad por el parque, sorprendiéndolos a todos, subió una colina y voló sobre un vagabundo recostado en una banca.

Cayó con suavidad en la nieve y continuó su recorrido a través de la ciudad, girando rápidamente en las esquinas y sorteando por poco varios obstáculos, el recorrido por las calles no preparadas hacían el viaje aterrador, pero al mismo tiempo excitante y divertido. Una vía de doble sentido, un camión repartidor, una duna de nieve y una estatua.

-¡Ran!

Los niños que jugaban con la niña corrieron inmediatamente a auxiliarla, uno de ellos con lágrimas en los ojos. Dificultosamente, la niña se levantó frotándose la cabeza, jugó un poco con algo dentro de su boca y escupió en su palma.

Un "Iuugh" colectivo se escuchó en el parque.

-¡Un diente!

-¡Se le cayó!

-¡El hada!

Emocionados, todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la cafetería más cercana, hablando sobre el dinero que le iba a traer aquel ser mágico y dándole gracias al Padre invierno por darles esa gran oportunidad. Haruka sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía, el que le agradecieran por días así lo llenaba de un sentimiento cálido en el pecho, como miel derramada sobre algo, lento y reconfortante.

Una ráfaga helada lo levantó cien metros hacia el cielo y él mismo se dejó caer cual copo mismo. Se deslizó silencioso y quieto hasta la torre del reloj, aquella de la que se podía ver prácticamente toda la ciudad… y más.

El cielo se estaba llenando de esos tonos anaranjados propios del atardecer. "Noches largas y días cortos", habían dicho a inicios del invierno pero para él no eran más que buenas nuevas, porque en las noches es cuando podía disfrutar de ciertas ventajas.

Un movimiento de su cayado y sopló un gélido aire, ocasionando escalofríos y uno que otro pequeño grito de sorpresa, era hora de regresar a casa, al calor que solo ofrece la hoguera o incluso dispensándose de ella, el calor del cariño en familia que se podía vivir en ocasiones. Se alzó sobre la gran torre y buscó un destello dorado… o un rayo rojizo.

Sobrevoló la ciudad durante unos minutos y finalmente lo halló, un pequeño, delgado y serpenteante hilo dorado, sonrió y se acercó a él, miró por encima de él y más atrás, buscando su punto de origen. Entre las espesas nubes –las que él había traído desde el norte llenas de copos– se podía ver un brillo que no pertenecía a la luna, un cálido dorado pintaba sutilmente las bases de las nubes.

Se elevó por encima de ellas y el candor que lo recibió lo deslumbró. Una aglomeración gigante de arenas doradas formaba todo tipo de figuras, desde pececillos nadando en cardúmenes hasta gigantes pterodáctilos revoloteando sobre su creador.

Sandman estaba flotando en medio de la nube, los brazos extendidos y una cara de completa tranquilidad, entreabrió un ojo y vio a Haruka, sonrió y formó un copo de arena, el cual flotó grácilmente hasta él, pareciera ser empujado por un viento invisible, hasta que el chico extendió las manos y lo recibió con una sonrisa.

En cuanto el copo rozó las puntas de sus dedos, la arena misma lo rodeó y creó escenarios fantásticos, un puente repleto de automóviles; un pequeño poblado a la orilla de un lago con el cielo estrellado sobre él; niños jugando en un enorme prado con frondosos árboles de protectores. Casi pudo sentir el calor que desprendían… pero no pasó... de hecho, todo se detuvo.

Con una mano tomó una porción de la arena que lo rodeaba y la sintió temblar, sintió miedo. Con una pequeña pero pesada duda en el pecho se abrió paso entre las arenas. Todo parecía estar congelado, El chico dorado miraba al vacío, las manos en el pecho y aunque poco notorio, pálido. Miraba al vacío con la respiración errática y los ojos llorosos, su cuerpo temblaba.

-Makoto…

Los orbes verdes se giraron hacia él y se abrieron más si es que fuera posible. Sus labios formaron una palabra y tras una enorme y sorpresiva explosión de arenas doradas fue arrastrado por ellas hacía quién sabe dónde.

El intento del chico de hielo por seguirlo fue en vano, pues era lo mismo que perseguir el aire, incierto, aleatorio, imposible. Paró cuando un zumbido llegó a sus oídos, giró en redondo y se topó cara a cara con la rojiza hada, quien parecía realmente procupado.

-Haru – el aire abandonaba sus pulmones de manera arrítmica y acelerada - ¿dónde está Makoto? ¿Está bien? Los niños comenzaron a llorar aun soñando cosas buenas.

Haru solo pudo negar con la cabeza, a lo que el pelirrojo respondió con una palabra mala hacia el aire.

-Debemos encontrarlo y rápido.

-Vamos al Norte…

Lo único que se les ocurría era visitar al primer Guardián, el que los vio nacer a todos y probablemente, el mejor amigo de Sandman.

Mientras tanto en la tierra, las sombras se iban corriendo por la presencia de luz, en el apuro de disfrutar lo que había logrado no sintió el sol aparecerse tras él, con un siseo se consumió y dejó caer su carga. El cilindro dorado de quién alguna vez fue el Guardián de los sueños.

* * *

**Bueno... los últimos parrafos los escribí a la carrera, so, disculpen si es muy apresurado o algo así.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**-L**


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"strongemNo, no la he abandonado, solo un bloqueo y un castigo./em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"strong-L/strong/p  
hr /  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-¡Hey! ¡Tú eres aquel!/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Shh, mantén el secreto, esto es importante/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"°/p  
p class="MsoNormal"°/p  
p class="MsoNormal"°/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Inglaterra, 1919./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Después del término de la guerra, con el cambio de fronteras y el recuento de pérdidas, los ciudadanos de las grandes potencias tuvieron que re habituarse y sacrificar muchas cosas. De las familias que el Imperio del Japón mandó a Gran Bretaña antes de la guerra, la mitad había vuelto a su país del sol naciente, gran parte de la otra mitad se encontraba desaparecida o lamentablemente, se había confirmado un deceso con sus nombres. Las pocas que decidieron quedarse en su país adoptivo sufrieron hambre y enfermedades que dicho país no quiso costear./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tanto fue la desesperación de algunas familias, que no les quedó de otra que abandonar a aquellos que necesitaban más recursos, más alimentos y más energía. Con dolor en el corazón y pánico en la mirada, madres y padres abandonaban a sus hijos en los hostales donde se hospedaban durante la noche, cantándoles nanas para que durmieran y no se dieran cuenta de la sigilosa huida que realizaban sus progenitores. Las familias que se rendían ante el amor y la unión, perdían otro ser amado al tener que sobreexponerse en labores peligrosas muy bien pagadas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Debido a esto, los orfanatos y casas hogares se abarrotaron de menores, sobrepasaron la cantidad y aun así, durante semanas, el recuento de pequeños cuerpos encontrados congelados en calles y puentes fue devastador./p  
p class="MsoNormal"En uno de los edificios mal cuidados a la orilla del río Trent, la luz de una ventana enmarca dos pequeñas figuras que subidas al alféizar observan el anaranjado crepúsculo que pinta las aguas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Un castaño de orbes esmeraldas no mayor a seis veranos señala los destellos que los últimos rayos del sol crean al chocar con los barcos y los edificios frente a ellos, el otro simplemente sonríe y asiente ante sus locuras./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Ese brillo fue la llamarada del bostezo de un dragón!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"El sol comienza a ocultarse mientras el soñador se alza sobre sus manos para lograr abarcar durante más tiempo la vista. Al final el sol se oculta y solo deja el recuerdo del calor detrás de él. El niño levanta la vista y el cielo estrellado lo recibe, las diferentes constelaciones titilan sobre él y la mancha de polvo estelar se mueve lentamente sobre su cabeza./p  
p class="MsoNormal"A su lado, el otro niño de casi su edad dirige igualmente la mirada hacia la bóveda celeste, pero un tintineo de vidrio contra vidrio lo hace desviar su mirada hacia al callejón en frente de su edificio, donde un par de hombres forcejean y se golpean mutuamente, su rostro se contrae en un ceño fruncido y observa a su compañero, que parece haberse sumergido en otra de las fantásticas historias que llenaban su cabeza./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Makoto, Sousuke, bájense de ahí y cierren la ventana./p  
p class="MsoNormal"La señora Cheever, parte del personal del orfanato entró en el cuarto, sintiendo el frío invernal entrar por la ventana y al abrigado par con las orejas y las narices rojas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Sí, señorita!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Con dificultad – debido al gran número de capaz que tenían de ropa – bajaron del baúl que se encontraba debajo de la ventana, en conjunto cerraron los paneles de cristal y se colocaron en su respectivo lugar en una de las diez literas que llenaban la habitación. Se acomodaron entre las cobijas y Mako miró a la señora Cheever, la cual había seguido todos sus movimientos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Chicos, es una noche fría, cualquier molestia, cosquilleo o adormecimiento que sientan recuerden deben avisarle a alguno de sus compañeros para que vaya por ayuda./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Un "¡Si!" colectivo se alzó de todas las camas y posteriormente la señora Cheever salió del cuarto, apagando la luz en el proceso./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El silencio se hizo hasta que escucharon las pisadas con tacón desaparecer al final del pasillo. Después de eso, los chirridos de los resortes se hicieron escuchar al tiempo que diecinueve pequeños cuerpos se giraban en sus camas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Pss, Mako – Un susurro delicado rompió el silencio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Puedes seguir con la de ayer? – se le unió una voz nasal./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Un suspiro se escuchó en la habitación y un único chirrido, lo cual indicaba que se estaba acomodando para contar. Varios ojos se cerraron para escuchar mejor la historia, otros simplemente recostaban su cabeza en las incómodas almohadas y esperaban que el sueño los consumiera./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Una delicada, casi musical voz se abrió paso entre el silencio, haciendo sonreír a más de uno. Pausado y bien enfatizado, el cuento continúa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Después que el dragón fue vencido, los dos hermanos siguieron el camino, aun buscando el llegar a recorrer aquel camino estrellado que desde siempre habían admirado…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"°/p  
p class="MsoNormal"°/p  
p class="MsoNormal"°/p  
p class="MsoNormal"En el cielo se distinguían luces pasando a infinita velocidad sobre el horizonte, la región sur de Asia quedó maravillada por la lluvia de estrellas no prevista. Sin saberlo extasiaban sus orbes con lágrimas del más noble guardián que los protegía desde las alturas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El ser dorado estaba cegado por sus lágrimas, las cuales, al abandonar su piel se convertían en estrellas. Viajaba a una velocidad menor a la de la luz pero superior a la percepción humana./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Se preguntaba el porqué del repentino maratón de recuerdos en su cabeza. Incluso si fueran solo recuerdos no lo afectarían tanto, pero no eran los normales, sino emesos /emrecuerdos. Los años oscuros que pasó en el país Inglés y su súbito final en el mundo humano lo atormentaban ahora, recalcando expresamente lo que sucedió con su hermano./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ahora sobrevolaba el mar, oh maravilla del mundo, con sus increíbles habitantes y su variedad de tonos, hacían que más de un alma aventurera decidiera pasar la eternidad en sus aguas. El sol se levantaba con pereza y le daba al agua un reflejo turquesa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Justamente ese color./p  
p class="MsoNormal"No recordaba a ciencia cierta la última vez que había visto ese tono, siglos pudieron haber pasado pero aún recordaba la calidez que lo envolvía cada vez que pensaba en ellos, para inmediatamente quedar ahogada por un frío y una oscuridad impropia de su mente. Agitó un par de veces la cabeza para despejarse./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ah, el mar, hogar de innumerables creaturas y musa principal de la mayoría de sus sueños. Pasaba en esos momentos sobrevolando lo que debía ser el mar de Japón. Un rayo, una tormenta, un barco en medio de la tempestad./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Con un grito silencioso, pero atronador, se precipitó a tierra, cayendo cerca del monte Fuji, ocasionando una alarma humana sobre un segmento de meteorito./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Al caer dejó tras de sí un rastro de árboles despedazados, temblaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo lleno de hojarasca seca, mordía su labio inferior, los recuerdos lo embargaban y dolían, dolían mucho. Una nueva ráfaga; frío, cosquilleo, una voz familiar, un sollozo y gritos de alarma./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Después nada…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"°/p  
p class="MsoNormal"°/p  
p class="MsoNormal"°/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Esto era inaudito, ¿cómo pudo dejar caer el cilindro?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"En el fondo de un callejón, una oscura sombra se arremolinaba en una esquina, aun cuando el día estuviera nublado, la luz que llegaba del sol era suficiente para evitar las sombras en un lugar abierto. El cilindro dorado estaba en el suelo, en medio del callejón, pegado a la pared. Desde el amanecer apenas si habían pasado algunas horas, pero ya varios humanos habían visto el reflejo en la dorada superficie y habían sentido la necesidad de tomarlo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pero las sombras en el callejón se los impedía, la oscuridad siempre había asustado a los humanos, no la apreciaban y justo por eso hacía lo que hacía. Entrar en sus mentes era algo que se le había facilitado de un tiempo a acá. Las diferencias que se esforzaban en ver entre ellos, la intolerancia hacia aquellos que son diferentes y la posibilidad de que ellos parecieran diferentes le aterraba./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cómo le agradaba este nuevo tipo de temor, sus vidas dependen de lo que digan los demás, extrañaba cuando el miedo era ocasionado por una bomba nuclear o un soldado extranjero./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Impaciente contaba los minutos que lo acercaban al cilindro, ya faltaba menos, un metro más y podía volver a tenerlo en sus manos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pasos se escuchaban en la avenida, al igual que automóviles, charlas y gritos. Unos pasos apresurados se detuvieron en la boca del callejón, los miró desde las sombras. Una niña jalaba a su hermano para que se detuviera y viera al interior./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Mira, Ren, ahí hay algo que brilla./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-N-no deberíamos detenernos…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Pero imagina que fuera otra moneda, así ya podría comprarte algo a ti./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Prefiero quedarme sin nada./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Parecía que la discusión se iba a extender un poco más, así que, con cuidado, dejó salir un murmullo, las voces cesaron al instante./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Ahí hay algo! – gritó el niño./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Te lo dije desde un inicio – le contestó la niña./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Pero hay algo malo!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Solo es entrar y salir!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Yo no entro!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Pues yo sí!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Vaya, eso era nuevo, un murmullo era suficiente para espantar a cualquiera, volvió a intentarlo. La niña retrocedió unos pasos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ran… vámonos de aquí./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡N-no tengo miedo!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"De una sola corrida entró al callejón y tomó el recipiente, lo miró desconcertada y escuchó un rugido desde el interior./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Ran!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Como si fuera una velocista, pasó junto a su hermano y continuó corriendo hasta varias tiendas más allá, con el cilindro bien sujeto en la mano./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Las sombras se agitaron y comenzaron a adquirir altura y forma, demasiado despegado del suelo unos ojos turquesa se abrieron en la oscuridad. La mirada gélida y afilada sólo auguraba desastre./p 


End file.
